paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Minecraftian Halloween
By The Minecraftian Creeper Previously: Meeting the Boyfriend next: A Minecraftian Halloween part 2 Summary: It is almost Halloween, and the Paw Patrol, the Creep Patrol and even Michael and Ryder, are dressing up. Miya decides to dress as Link from The Legend of Zelda, so Kevin puts on a Zelda costume, saying that it only makes sense. Michael dresses as The Tenth Doctor (My favorite because of the spiky hair), but all goes totally wrong when a strange Parkour and Minecraft Modding obsesed man, named Mr. Parks appears and summons a pixel door which summons Ganondorf, who captures Kevin, mistaking him for Princess Zelda, and bring him to his world. Miya follows still were her Link clothes, and carrying a Link sword and sheild, along with a blue ocarina. The door disapears, and now Kevin and Miya are stuck in the Legend of Zelda world. But as luck would have it, a big blue box shows up out of nowhere and a husky dog comes out calling himself "The Minecraftian Doctor" and saying the blue box is called a TARDIS (In case you don't know, it stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space). So the Creeper, The Doctor and his golden retriever wife Auroura, (Just someone I made up, this is a different Doctor, and him and Auroura are both Time Lord Dogs.) try to stop Ganondorf, and a bunch of crazy Daleks who were also included in Mr. Parks plan, and save Kevin, along with the real Zelda, Link, Impa, and Navi. This is only a part one so I might not get this done by Halloween, but thats ok, I'll keep at it anyway. Newly Introduced Characters: Creeper Robot Mr. Parks Ganondorf Impa Link Zelda The Daleks Navi The First Minecraftian Doctor (Dog) Auroura The First (The Minecraftian Doctor's wife) Sheik Pumpking (One line in this story) Story: It's near Halloween and everyone is dressing up. Kevin is waiting for Miya in front of the dressing room. Kevin:" Come on Miya, hurry up." Miya:" Don't rush me." Miya comes out wearing the Hero's Clothes that Link wears in The Legends of Zelda, her favorite game. She also had a Link sword, Hero's shield, and the Ocarina of Time. (only replicas at this point) Miya:" What do ya think?" Kevin:" Cute, but I got something cool too." He goes into the dressing room and comes out with a Zelda dress and tiara. Miya starts laughing her gut out. Miya:" Kevin you look more girlish than before!" Kevin:" Ok, so I have a crossdressing obsession. It's normal for me." Miya stops laughing and picks the tiara off his head, and starts teasing him with it. Kevin:" HEY!!!" Miya:" Hehehe!" She stops teasing him and puts the tiara back on him. Michael appears wearing The Tenth Doctor's jacket from Doctor Who. Miya:" Who are you supposed to be?" Michael:" I'm the Doctor." (speaking in a British accent) Miya:" Doctor who?" Michael:" Just The Doctor actually"(Stops the accent)" From Doctor Who, the show." Kevin:" My Aunt loves that show" Suddenley an alarm goes off. Michael:" Creeper Robot, what's going on?" A green Creeper robot appears and starts, speaking in a digital male voice. Creeper Robot:" There seems to be an intruder sir." Michael:" I'll deal with it" Him Kevin and Miya go outside, and see a man in a short metal suit with a core shaped like a Nether Portal. Michael:" Mr. Parks! I see evil doesn't take a holiday." Parks:" Really? It's not even Halloween yet." Michael:" I know, I said that to sound cool" Parks:" Ha, well you are no match for my expert parkour and modding skills." Mr. Parks summoned a pixel door, and out of it came the villain Ganondorf from Legend of Zelda. Ganon saw Kevin dressed like Zelda, and took him, and ran back into the door. Miya:" Kevin!!!" She hopped in the doors, but they dissapear after she goes through. Michael:" NO!" He runs at Mr. Parks, but he summons a bunch of Daleks. Daleks:" EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" Michael:" HOLY FUDGE!!!!!!!" They start firing at him, but he trashes them with his Terra Blades. (sword from Terraria) Parks:" Ha that was only a warm up there are more in town." He makes a path of floating grass blocks, and jumps them to get away. Meanwhile, Miya is looking for Kevin, and Ganon. Miya:" Oh, they've got to be here somewhere." But then she realized, she wasn't in Minecraftia anymore, she is in Hyrule Kingdom. Miya:" Woooaaah, I am in the world where the Zelda game series takes place. So cool" But then she was captured by two Hyrulian Knights. Miya:" Hey let go, let go! KEEEVIIIN!" Hyrulian Knight:" Shush loiterer! We caught you for fooling around in a place you shouldn't have." Miya:" Me, a loiterer?" Finally they reached Impa, the Hyrulian Captain. Impa:" What is this? Who are you?" Miya was too petrified to answer, but she saw Impa reaching for her huge sword, and she spoke up. Miya:" M-my name is Miya, Miya from Minecraftia." Impa:" Minecraftia? What Castle is that?" Miya:" Actually it isn't a castle. It's a continent in my other world." Impa:" Impossible, we know why you are really here, your king kidnapped Zelda. We saw him carrying her!" Miya's expression was blank, but then she looked down, smirked and tried to chuckled to herself, but Impa heard it, anyway. Narrowing her eyes at Miya, she took out her sword and lowered it to Miya's chin, but Miya continue chuckling. Impa:" What do find so funny fool?" Miya stops laughing, but still a smirk on her face. She tries not laugh anymore, so she tries to explain as fast as she can. Miya:" That wasn't... hehehe" Impa:" Stop it, tell me where she is!" Miya:" That girl that Ganon was carrying that wasn't Zelda, that wasn't even a girl, hahahaha." Impa:" WHAAAAT!?" Miya:" You see Ganon's not my king, he took my boyfriend who was dressed up as Zelda, and he came back to this world with him, and I'm trying to get him back. So mabye if you and your kind knights could help me..." Impa:" ENOUGH! To gilloutine with you."(I am aware that they may not use those in the Zelda series, but I want things to look as if it were bad.) Miya stops laughing Miya:" What? No please! I'm telling the truth!" They put her head in the gilloutine. Miya:" Hey don't they have the eighth amendmant here!? I mean this does count ascruel and unusual punishment!!!" The exicutioner raised his ax. Miya:" Good bye world." She realized that the respawn rule in her world, may not apply in this world, and when she shed what seemed to be her last tear, a voice called out and stopped the exicution. ???:" STOP AT ONCE!" Miya looked, it was Sheik, but there was no way she going to tell anyone that she was Zelda, she didn't want to alter the reality, as if it weren't altered enough Sheik:" She tells the truth, I saw it with my own eyes, Ganon completely mistaked this one's odd friend for Zelda" Impa:" And just who are you?" Sheik:" I am Sheik, I am a warrior of the Sheikah Tribe!" Impa:" Very well, let her go, we help her find her friend." Miya:" Phew, I was felt I was going to get split!" Sheik:" Are you alright, young one" Miya:" Yeah thanks." Sheik:" You wear the Hero's clothes, but... then that means..." Miya:" Oh no, this is actually just a costume, I am not the the the real thing." Impa:" That's right! We sent Link to go find Zelda." Sheik:"..." Miya:" I am experienced, so I can help, you know find Zelda, and my oddly dressed boyfriend." Meanwhile, with Link and Navi, and some other Hyrulian Troops. Navi:" Where do you think she is Link?" Link:"..." Kevin:"HELP SOMEONE HELP!!!!!" Navi:" Link did you hear that? Don't just sit there. Go! Link nodded since he cannot speak (I don't know if it is that he can't speak, or if it is Nintendo's way of saying "Oh everyone else should have a personality but not the hero, so let's not project his voice" sort of thing, but I hate it, but I'm just gonna do it this way because it's my thing, ok) Ganondorf:" A TALKING DOG BOY, WHAAAT!? YOU ARE NOT ZELDA!?" Kevin:" Well, hehe... no actually, not exactly, I'm a crossdresser. I do it to express myself that I am not afraid of how others look at me." Ganondorf:" THAT IS THE MOST DISGUSTING THING I EVER HEARD AND SEEN!" Suddenly Link came in and saw them. Ganondorf:" You?" Navi:" Ganon?! Link: (gasps) Meanwhile, back in Minecraftia, Creeper is trying to keep the Daleks out of the Creeper Mine with his Terra Blade. A Dalek shot right in his direction, but then a big blue box appeared in front of him and blocked it. Dalek#1:" It's the TARDIS!" Dalek#2:" The Doctor must be inside!" Creeper:" Th- the Doctor?" The TARDIS opened and out came... a husky? Doctor:" That's right, I'm The Minecraftian Doctor" Creeper:" WHAAAA-?" The Doctor pulled out a Dalek weapon. Doctor:" EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" He kept on repeating the word until all the Daleks were gone. Doctor:" Now that's more like it" Creeper:" Wait, so The Doctor is... a dog?" Doctor:" Actual I'm not quite like The Doctor from that old Tv show, but I have a similar personality, exept I'm not British. Now come now, I believe we have some friends of yours to save." Creeper went in, and saw the inside of the TARDIS. Creeper:" Oh my gosh, I've always wanted to be inside the TARDIS, but this is creepy." Doctor:" Well you ARE The Minecraftian Creeper. Creepy is your life." Creeper:" Not exactly" A golden retreiver also appeared. Doctor:" And this is my wife Auroura" Creeper:" Nice to meet you" Meanwhile back to Link, Navi, Ganon, and Kevin... Ganondorf:" You had this coming you know." He raised his sword, until a voice echoed in the dungeon. Miya:" KEVIN!!!" Kevin:" MIYA!!!" Miya:" Let him go you meany!" Ganon looked at the two dressed in green. Ganondorf:" Wha-, two, there is two." Link looked and was surprised Navi:" What the heck is going on here?" Sheik:" I'll tell you what is going on, that is not Zelda, because..." She magically changes her clothes using her harp, revealing herself as Zelda. Zelda:" ...I am Zelda." Ganondorf:" WHAAAAAT!!!" Ganon turned red, and he used his dark magic to create lightning. Then he used his sword to slash at Kevin. Miya:" KEVIN NOO!" She took out her Korkiri sword and slashed him back. She then quickly got out her Ocarina. Miya:" I hope this works." She then played the song of Healing to heal Kevin's cut. Kevin:" Miya? But, that's not the real thing." Miya:" I think coming to this world... makes it the real thing." Ganon then jumped and swung his sword, but then the back of Miya's paw started glowing, and she opened her eyes and realized she was holding a fragment of the Triforce. Impa:" She is a Triforce holder." Link and Zelda looked at there fragments, and all the peices of the Triforce, came together, and shined on Ganondorf, incinerating him once again. Ganondorf:" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Then the Triforce fragments went back to Miya, zelda, and links hands/paw. Zelda:" I know you you knew Miss Miya, and I thank you for not revealing me, and for that I trust you with with that fragment of the Triforce." Miya:" Thank you Miss Zelda." Just then, the TARDIS appeared. Kevin:" Whoa is that the...TARDIS?" Doctor: Pokes his head out " You guessed it. Hop in now come on the two of you." So they went back home, and they finished getting ready for there Halloween party. But little do they know that on Halloween the Pumpkin Moon will rise. Pumpking:" HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Minecraftia Category:Holiday Specials